official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Biloxi, Mississippi
Biloxi is a city in and one of two county seats of Harrison County, Mississippi. The population of the city is 44,054. The beachfront of Biloxi lies directly on the Mississippi Sound, with barrier islands scattered off the coast and into the Gulf of Mexico. Keesler Air Force Base lies within the city and is home to the 81st Training Wing and the 403d Wing of the U.S. Air Force Reserve. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 62.06% White (27,339) 22.65% Black or African American (9,978) 8.05% Hispanic or Latino (3,546) 7.24% Other (3,191) 24.0% (10,572) of Biloxi residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Biloxi has average to above average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 40 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 5.90 murders a year. Pokemon See the Harrison County page for more info. Fun facts * To celebrate the area's tricentennial in 1998/99, the city's tourism promotion agency invited the nationally syndicated Travel World Radio Show to broadcast live from Biloxi, with co-host Willem Bagchus in attendance. * The name of Biloxi in French was Bilocci, a transliteration of the term for the local Native American tribe in their language. Labeled along with "Fort Maurepas" on maps dated circa year 1710/1725, the name was sometimes used in English as "Fort Bilocci". * Pre-Katrina, Biloxi was the third-largest city in Mississippi, behind Jackson and Gulfport. Due to the widespread destruction and flooding, many refugees left the city. Post-Katrina, the population of Biloxi decreased, and it became the fifth-largest city in the state, being surpassed by Hattiesburg and Southaven. * Gwen Dickey, the front-woman of Rose Royce, was born in Biloxi. Others who were born in or lived in Biloxi at some point include Laura Bailey, Chris LeDoux, Ted Hawkins, Eric Roberts and Macho Camacho. * Biloxi is home to several casino resort hotels, with 24-hour gambling, concert entertainment shows, and several restaurants. Some of the current casino resorts include Beau Rivage Resort & Casino, Golden Nugget Biloxi, Hard Rock Hotel & Casino, Harrah's Gulf Coast, IP Casino Resort & Spa, Margaritaville Resort Biloxi, Palace Casino Resort, Boomtown Casino and Treasure Bay Casino. * Biloxi is home to the Biloxi Shuckers of the Double-A Southern League in baseball. * Biloxi has a decent bit of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, a few contest halls and showcase theaters, Edgewater Mall and a few other shopping centers, Walmart, Nintendo World, a Love's truck stop, Home Depot, some local restaurants and businesses, some fast food and a bit of chain restaurants, some hotels/motels, a few sports complexes, some public battle fields, a bit of auto parts places and car dealerships, Sunkist Country Club Bar and Grill, Bay Breeze Golf Course, Mary Mahoney's Old French House, Half Shell Oyster House, Fillin' Station, Slap Ya Momma's, Shaggy's Biloxi Beach, The Project Lounge, Desporte & Sons Seafood, Le Bakery, Kim Long, Just Us Lounge, and a little bit of other things. * Category:Mississippi Cities